


Day 7 - Lost

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathmarc November, Trans Marc Anciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Hawkmoth was defeated but at what cost?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Day 7 - Lost

**Author's Note:**

> They are all adults in this fic

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and Hawkmoth had just been defeated. Everyone was celebrating, everyone except for Marc. Ladybug had just come by and shattered his world.   
“I’m sorry Marc, but Nathaniel was the hero Fantôme, and he didn’t make it.” Marc could only stare at her in disbelief, silently begging for it to be one cruel joke. When she only looked at him with sadness and pity, he broke, falling to his knees and sobbing. “I’m sorry.” was what Marc heard before she zipped off.

Marc didn’t know how long he stayed there, crying over the one he loved. He was interrupted by something lightly landing on him and someone walking up to him.

“Hello Marc, I can sense your pain of losing the one you love. But there’s a way to bring him back. If someone combines the power of both the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, the user can have any wish they want granted. What do you say to teaming up?” Marc looked up, staring up at the new Hawkmoth who was offering the Peacock miraculous.

“It’s a deal.” He swore, rising and plucking the miraculous from her outstretched hand. Marc fastened it to shirt before transforming. “Call me Paon en Deuil.”

Hawkmoth only smiled sinisterly before leaping onto a rooftop and running away, leaving Paon en Deuil behind. He looked down before rubbing his belly. “Don’t worry little one, I’m gonna get your papa back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was gonna be about a lost pet but then I got hit with the angst train and here we are.
> 
> Paon en Deuil - Grieving/Mourning Peacock

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Right or Left, Life or Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444391) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid)
  * [Almost Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742343) by [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan)




End file.
